


“I’m not here to make friends”

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [8]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clubbing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: David takes a sip from his drink, and tries to think. It’s hard to think with Matteo’s blue eyes fixed on him, though. “Right. So that’s why you’re here, then?”“I’m not here to make friends. Yeah, I’m here to dance. And if I’m lucky, uhm, flirt a little.”





	“I’m not here to make friends”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt "I’m not here to make friends", and this is what I came up with. Hope you'll enjoy!

“Do you want to dance?” 

“You really wanna dance, Matteo?” David asks, eyebrow raised. Matteo has never struck him as a guy who likes to shake it on the dance floor. Matteo mostly has this hot and sulky pothead look going on. 

Matteo shrugs and looks at David from under his unruly hair. “We’re at a club. That’s what people do here.” 

David takes a sip from his drink, and tries to think. It’s hard to think with Matteo’s blue eyes fixed on him, though. “Right. So that’s why you’re here, then?”

“I’m not here to make friends.  _ Yeah _ , I’m here to dance. And if I’m lucky, uhm, flirt a little.” 

“Flirt, huh?” David repeats. He can’t help that Matteo’s words make something tingle inside, something he has squashed down for a long time. 

_ Shit _ , and he almost didn’t come tonight. David mostly prefers more quiet settings than clubs like this. He doesn’t mind being social, but preferably in small doses. Most days when his friends are partying, he’ll rather stay in the calm of his home. 

Not tonight, though. 

David loves to dance, after all. He loves it when the music fills him up and he gets to shake loose. And Matteo… He had hoped to see Matteo tonight, he must admit it. 

The thought of dancing with him makes David’s heart flutter. It’s just that the two of them has a kinda strained relationship. Awkward, in many ways. It has been like that for years, since back when they almost happened but never really happened (since David chickened out).

Matteo doesn’t quite answer his question. 

“Isn’t dancing and flirting a way to make friends?” David asks, teasing a little. 

“Depends on what it leads to,” Matteo answers, locking him with his blue gaze. Then he downs  his drink. He looks strangely determined. 

A sly smile spreads across David’s face , his eyes tracking the curve ofMatteo’s neck as he tilts his head back, and then moving slowly up and down Matteo’s body in appreciation. “Well, Matteo, when you put it that way, I can’t really say no.”

Matteo shines up in a happy smile that just seems so genuinely sweet, that unexpected warmth rushes through David.  “Cool.”  Matteo stretches out his hand, “Shall we?”

David nods, a sudden bite of anxiety crawling over his skin even as he puts on a brave face, and stands up from the table, taking Matteo’s hand as he leads them out onto the crowded dance floor. Is he really doing this? Dancing with Matteo? Dancing with the crush he’s tried to forget for years?

It seems like he is doing just that.  _ Fuck _ . 

The dance floor is full of people, and the music plays over the dance floor as if it has fused with the bodies.  David’s heart is pounding to the beat of the bass as music blasts through the club. Matteo's hand is warm in his grasp. 

Once they’re on the dance floor, the tension eases out of David, and he suddenly feels at home. He carves a path through the hoard of people until they are at the center of the dance floor. Then he places Matteo’s hands low on his hips, curving his own arms around Matteo’s back until they rest just above Matteo’s bum. 

“Nervous, Mister Florenzi?”

Matteo swallows roughly as he gazes into David's eyes. 

David notices just how beautiful Matteo looks in the low lighting of the club, the shadows making the curve of his jaw stand out, his lips drawing David in like a moth to a flame. 

He leans in, eyes falling closed as their lips barely brush against one another, and that’s when Matteo whispers, “You seem pretty anxious yourself, Mister Schreibner.” Matteo lets out a low chuckle, one that sends a fiery shiver down the knots of David’s spine.

And it’s such a silly thing. But David didn’t realize that Matteo knew his full name. It’s not so strange, really, they’re in the same friend group, of course, but it still surprises him enough that he doesn’t know how to answer. 

They dance instead, and beneath the dry-ice smoke swirls an array of blues, acid greens, hot pinks and gold. Matteo dances like no-one is watching; like he just doesn't care. David doesn’t care, either, and he follows Matteo’s movements as he boogies to the rave. David loves how Matteo moves. The pair of them spends the next hour grinding into one another on the dance floor, bodies fitting into one another perfectly, each space filled by the other.  They're all grins, they probably look like idiots and they don't care.

David feels the part of him that's really him come out to play, to feel the vibe of the music and let his body go free. One moment, one brilliant feeling of togetherness suspended in time. David loves the quiet life but he relishes the wild fun times.  Each brush of their bodies against each other, and skim of hands beneath the waist of trousers, sends electricity skittering out over David’s skin, a fire growing larger with every touch.

“Is this what you wanted?” David asks, breathing out unsteadily, not sure if he’s exhilarated or terrified by feeling Matteo so close. He curls a tongue over the shell of Matteo’s ear and making Matteo’s neck arch back

“Yeah,” Matteo speaks into David’s neck. He reaches back to run his hands over David’s body as they press against each other. David pulls him close, letting the music blasting through the room guide his body. 

David’s hands move up, tracing over Matteo’s neck until they cup his chin, fingers running delicately over Matteo’s soft lips.

“Kiss me?” David asks, his warm breath ghosting over Matteo’s lips.

Matteo does. 

His lips are warm, and soft, and David feels the kiss deep in his bones, the sensation echoing through his body like a prayer. 

_ Damn _ , he has wanted this for so long…

They dance, and they kiss, and David wants it to last forever. A small  _ maybe  _ starts to grow inside. Maybe they still can happen? If nothing else, they might at least have a flirt?

At the end of the night, they burst through the doors out into the the fresh air and the golden street-lamps, staggering, failing to hail a taxi. In the almost-dawn they arrive at David’s apartment and fall into bed; kissing and groping each other but falling asleep before they have time to get frisky. 

In the morning, David wakes up with Matteo next to him, and he can’t quite believe it. 

“I don’t really dance that much,” Matteo mutters, buried in his pillow. “but dancing with you was damn hot.” 

“Yeah, it was,” David agrees.  He looks at Matteo, and part of him is surprised that he’s still here, and that he hasn’t run away already. Like he ran, all those years ago.  David knows that he was scared back then, and that was why he withdrew. He guesses this is recovery, when he can see the people who are good people, and helping, and ask them to come closer, or staying quiet when the urges to push them away returns.

David reaches for Matteo, and pulls him closer.  As Matteo lies over him, all David sees is his face, the ceiling above and the morning light from the window. Their breaths rise in visible puffs and though there is a soft breeze from the window, they are warm with one another. It’s probably too early in the morning for this; they both have morning breaths, and they’re still sticky with sweat from dancing, but David doesn't care and neither does Matteo, he’s sure of that. They’ve waited long enough.

In the half-lit room their fingers caress each other's skin as if afraid a heavier touch would break the heady magic. They become one, one mind with one goal and purpose. David is utterly drunk with love for Matteo, and hopes Matteo feels the same.

Touching Matteo is like his heart is mended even though he never knew it was broken. Matteo’s the only man on earth for David, the only one who can breathe fire into him when he's cold.

They go achingly slow, touching and teasing each other until David feels like he’s about to jump out of his skin.  David has wanted this for so long, craved Matteo’s body, his tongue tasting his breath. They are both caught up in the moment, it’s like they’ve always been this close, like they never left each other alone. David feels for Matteo, Matteo reaches for him, pulls him up, they twist and turn and chase the pleasure. 

“Please, David,” Matteo mutters, and David gives Matteo what he needs, just like Matteo gives everything to him. 

Their bodies move in unison, so much heat building between them until David feels like he can melt into the bed. Matteo comes, groaning David’s name and clinging onto him. When David follows, it’s like a hot wave rushing through him from the tips of his ears down to the curl of his toes, body burning with pleasure as he groans out, hips still moving against Matteo’s.

Afterwards, David holds Matteo in his arms, fighting how his eyelids are growing heavy and his limbs are molding into the sheets. “You really weren’t there to make friends, huh,” he mutters against Matteo’s skin. 

“Mm. I have all the friends I need,” Matteo smiles. “And now I have you, too.”

David scoffs, feeling something old stir inside. “I’m my own, you know.”

“Yeah, I know that, don’t worry,” Matteo grins. 

They look at each other, and David pauses. “What made you ask me to dance?” he asks. “You seemed so determined.”

A soft blush grows in Matteo’s cheeks. “I just think I reached this point where I needed to  _ know _ . I mean, if you wanted to dance with me, or not.” 

David smiles. “Are we still talking about dancing, or something else?”

Matteo laughs. “I don’t know, are we?”

“I just know that I’ll always dance with you,” David sighs. 

“Good.”

David hugs Matteo tighter, knowing deep down that a love like this is to be cherished for life. In Matteo’s embrace, the world is silent and there’s no time, no hassle. David’s mind is at peace. How has he not seen Matteo’s love for what it is before?  _ Free. Undemanding.  _ David feels his body press in, soft and warm. This is the love he’s waited for, and whatever comes next, they’ll figure it out when it comes. 


End file.
